


in(convenience)

by bitsori



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bets & Wagers, Comedy, Dumb Dares, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: In which Kyungwon has a massive crush on the pretty clerk at the ministop, and she embarrasses herself for it; AU.





	in(convenience)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written from a plot i got from a prompt generator. also, i really love and miss 2kyung ):

 

“Come on, don’t be a wuss!” Eunwoo’s cackling is ringing in Kyungwon’s ears as the smaller female tries to pull her up and off the floor. “You lost the game _and_ therefore the bet — you _have_ to do it.”

Kyulkyung, for her part, is just laughing along - just as loudly, and as obnoxiously, because Eunwoo and Kyulkyung wouldn't be Eunwoo and Kyulkyung if they weren't in sync with their ridiculous antics.

Kyungwon groans and moans and pins herself to the floor, hoping that will make it harder for the two idiot best friends to drag her out and make her perform the dumb dare they had chosen for her. She shoots Nayoung a desperate glance, hoping that she would do her voice-of-reason thing and put a stop to Eunwoo and Kyulkyung’s shenanigans but Nayoung just shrugs and - did she just suppress a giggle? Kyungwon _swears_ that was a suppressed giggle and not a cough that she heard from Nayoung.

“Ah, unnie, are you in on this too?!” She groans, and Nayoung lets her laughter go.

“Don’t drag me into this,” the older female says, waving a hand at the opened textbooks in front of her as if that was going to be enough to convince Kyungwon that she wasn’t secretly enjoying Kyungwon’s pain.

”If you don’t do this..” Kyulkyung fixes a look at her; Kyungwon isn’t sure if it’s supposed to be threatening or what, so in return she crosses her eyes and makes a funny face. It works because in a quick second, Kyulkyung is once again doubling over with laughter.

Kyungwon finally sits up, thinking maybe this means she’s safe - but of course she’s wrong because the next thing she knows, both Eunwoo and Kyulkyung are moving to help her up, each of them grabbing hold of one of her arms.

“Fine, fine!” She sighs and gives in finally, snatching her limbs away so she can straighten up properly. “I refuse to be called no wuss anyway.”

“You know you pretty much just said you want to be called a wuss right there,” Nayoung interjects calmly. “Double negatives.”

“Whatever, whatever.” Kyungwon waves a hand dismissively at Nayoung who just shakes her head as Eunwoo and Kyulkyung both scramble to follow Kyungwon as she heads out to the door.

 

 

 

“Is she in?” Kyulkyung asks, trying to get a glimpse inside the convenience store from across the street.

Kyungwon doesn’t need to peer inside because she already knows; she has The Girl’s schedule - or at least what she knows of it, based on specific times and days she’s seen her at the store - to heart by now.

“Is she?!” Eunwoo echoes, framing her eyes with her hands like they’re fake binoculars. “It looks like she is!” She elbows Kyungwon’s side and flashes a mischievous, teasing grin. “Go on,” she orders, nudging the taller girl forward.

Kyungwon sighs - why did she say yes to this again? The stupid card game that she’d lost - Go Fish, of all things - was only an hour ago, but she already can’t remember why she’d been so confident and gung ho and _goddamnit_ , she should have known better than to agree to an idiotic bet with Eunwoo and Kyulkyung of all people.

Oh wait - right. She remembers now; she was going to make them treat her to the newly opened buffet restaurant down the street, and she had assumed that either of them would have asked for something similar. She really shouldn’t have underestimated them.

“Go on.” Now it’s Kyulkyung nudging her forward; the Chinese girl’s hands are on both of her shoulders, pushing her gently so they can all cross the street together and open the door to the convenience store. Kyungwon notices that she also casually takes her phone out the moment they step inside.

 _Shit_ , she thinks, already figuring out that the wonder twins have plans to record what her impending humiliation. Kyungwon is about to tell her to tuck that phone away, when she’s distracted by—

“Good afternoon!”

And there she is - _the_ girl. The beautiful girl with the sparkling eyes and the lovely smile that Kyungwon has harbored a not-so-secret crush on for the last five months.

 _Kim Minkyung_.

Never mind that Kyungwon has been eyeing her since she first saw her so many months ago, or that she’s been coming in to buy some food, drink or other knickknack almost every day since - she only knows her name because that’s what it says on her name tag.

“ _Go on,_ ” Eunwoo hisses at her. Kyulkyung has already walked away, casually pretending that she’s choosing some ice cream flavor by the freezer. Eunwoo, meanwhile, keeps making big gestures that only serves to make this entire situation ten times more embarrassing than it originally promised to be. “I swear, Kang Kyungwon, if you chicken out now, Kyulkyung and I are ready to make a scene,” Eunwoo mumbles from behind her. The scary thing is, Kyungwon does not doubt this threat.

Feeling like she’s left with no other choice, she inhales deeply and marches to the correct aisle with Eunwoo who grabs a basket on the way. She nervously stares at the collection in front of her while her friend (and she thinks someone ought to maybe remind her why she's friends with Eunwoo _and_ Kyulkyung again) snickers beside her.

From the corner of her eye, she notices Kyulkyung with her phone - _again_. Groaning, she grabs what she can off the rack, and fills half the basket with them. Eunwoo actually looks a little _proud_ as she hands it over to Kyungwon before snickering and then skipping towards Kyulkyung because _of course_ they have to enjoy this together.

Finally, Kyungwon walks over to the counter, holding the basket low and out of the cashier’s sight at first. “Um,” she starts, grabbing a packet of gum and setting it down in front of a smiling Minkyung. “I’ll take this please, and—” she starts, before lifting her basket up and dumping at least twenty boxes of condoms - all different types too, from strawberry flavored, to glow-the-dark, to _ribbed for an all night pleasurable sensation_ \- on the counter, “—all of these too.”

Minkyung looks at the haul, and then at Kyungwon, but the latter is quick to avert her gaze, because she thinks she just might _cry_ if her eyes meets the clerk’s.

“Fun night you have planned,” Minkyung casually comments, eyebrow quirking as she starts to scan the items for their price.

“Uh—” Even before she speaks, Kyungwon can already feel the word vomit bubbling up her throat and she wants so desperately to hold them all back, and just shut up - maybe even flash a cool and collected smile at Minkyung because _fuck it_ , she’s a cool cat and maybe that’ll impress the other female, and yet — _and yet_.

She really isn't.

“Shit, it’sfora _fucking_ dare,” she wheezes. Even without turning around and looking at them, she can already envision Eunwoo and Kyulkyung holding back laughter from wherever they’re hidden in the aisles, most likely already recording this scene - which means she should really just shut up if she doesn't want to add to this misery that will be available for multiple viewing soon thanks to the twin terrors. But because she’s Kang Kyungwon, the words just keep coming. “I swear to God, it’s for a dare okay and shit I’ve never, I— I don’t even know to use—”

Minkyung is now looking at her, her beautiful eyes blinking rapidly, she assumes out of surprise  and bewilderment.

 _I don’t even know how to use condoms,_ is what she was about to say, but at this point the shame has finally caught up with her mouth and she gets all tongue-tied.

“I’m actually gay!” Kyungwon finds herself blurting out instead.

 _Oh. Shit_.

Awkward silence takes over, and all Kyungwon can do is shift her weight from one foot to another, and continue to look down even as she slides her cash across the counter for her payment. As soon as Minkyung is done bagging up her purchase, she grabs a hold of it and makes a beeline right out of the store.

She doesn’t even bother waiting for her two troublemaking friends.

 

 

 

“Wait—!”

Kyungwon keeps looking ahead as she walks briskly. “Wait!” She can hear the voice calling out, but she assumes it’s not for her. “Wait,” she hears again, but this time someone has grabbed her by the shoulder, almost giving her a heart attack in response.

“What?” She snaps as she turns, only to fall silent when she suddenly comes face to face with Minkyung. “Oh. Hey.”

She feels warmth creeping up her cheeks, and _shit_ , she thinks. _Shit, she’s blushing so hard._

“Here,” Minkyung says, just smiling and looking unfazed as she holds something out for her. Kyungwon looks down at Minkyung’s outstretched hand and finds several coins sitting on her palm. “You were in such a hurry, i miscounted your change.”

“Oh.” Kyungwon lets out nervous, embarrassed laughter. So _that’s_ why - she hadn’t realised that she’d been hoping for anything else until she feels disappointment settling in her stomach. “Thanks — thank you,” she mumbles, practically eating her words as she takes the money.

“You also forgot this,” Minkyung adds, palm pressing against Kyungwon’s as she hands her a small, folded piece of paper. Kyungwon looks down at it, confused, before looking up to meet the other girl’s eyes. “It’s my Kakao ID,” Minkyung explains, and this time, she ducks her head just a little - _in the most adorable way_ , Kyungwon thinks. _Like she’s also feeling shy._

“Ah.” Still, Kyungwon feels dumbstruck, and she knows she’s being stupid, and from behind Minkyung she catches a glimpse of Eunwoo and Kyulkyung watching the interaction with (she assumes) bated breath.

Of course, now that she actually _should_ probably speak - and Minkyung is definitely looking like she’s _waiting_ for her to say something - the words don’t come and she just stands there, nodding silently, most likely with a stupid looking expression on her face.

“Well, then,” Minkyung gestures back at the store, “I should get back to work. Talk to you soon - I hope!”

Kyungwon keeps nodding, keeps watching as Minkyung turns on her heel so she can scurry back inside.

 _Wait_ , she wants to call out. _I’m Kyungwon and I think you’re the most beautiful woman to walk this planet._ But no sounds come out of her mouth, and suddenly Eunwoo and Kyulkyung are both rushing to her, not even concerning themselves with hiding their excitement as they start jumping and squealing and _oh my God she was totally vibing on you too all along!_

And she wants to join them, because something in her stomach - in her _heart_ \- is doing excited flip flops, but all Kyungwon can do is smile as she pockets the all-important piece of paper containing Minkyung’s contact details.

“I suppose,” she says finally, her eyes still glazed over from disbelief at what just happened even after they’re already a good hundred meters away from the store. “I suppose the two of you are good for something after all.”

 

 

 

When Kyungwon finally sends her a message, she thoughtlessly starts with a really dumb looking dog sticker that she’s so accustomed to sending out to her friends, and the first response she gets is “Who is this?” which of course makes her feel even more stupid.

“It’s Kyungwon,” she answers immediately. “Girl from convenience store.”

“Lots of girls at the convenience store!” Is the response she receives, and she almost wants to _die_ because does that mean Minkyung gives her KKT ID away so easily?

“Just kidding,” she receives soon after, thankfully before Kyungwon could think of banging her head against the wall. “Cute girl with the condoms, right?” Except now with that reply, she just might bang it even harder than she originally would have.

“Cute girl who was intending for a fun night to be had. That’s me. Ha. Ha. Ha.” She squeaks as she hits send on her message, staring until it’s marked seen, and three bubbles appear on screen to indicate that Minkyung is typing a response.

“Cute girl, definitely. I hope you did have a fun night, then.” There’s a winky face at the end of the reply, and Kyungwon just about _dies_. The pretty girl she’s been secretly obsessing over for months is actually _flirting_ with her.

“So, this means you’re gay too, right?” She types and sends the message before she gives it any thought, but then she reads it again after it shows up as a speech bubble on screen and—

 _Shit_ , Kyungwon thinks, sighing as she watches the message get read - sometimes she really doesn’t need Eunwoo _or_ Kyulkyung to make a fool of herself.

 

 

 

 **piratequeenkmk:** : ) **  
****piratequeenkmk:** i think it means i think ur cute

 

**∴**


End file.
